


The War Begins

by ScorpiaTheSandwing



Series: Scorpia's Story [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpiaTheSandwing/pseuds/ScorpiaTheSandwing
Summary: This fanfic is completely original except for the setting and dragon tribes, which belong to the Wings of Fire book series. This fanfic is also based on my youtube channel!





	The War Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is completely original except for the setting and dragon tribes, which belong to the Wings of Fire book series. This fanfic is also based on my youtube channel!

Earhquake yawned and blinked against the bright yellow sunlight that was streaming in through his window.

"Hey, didn't you have that little meeting with your friends this morning?" his sister, Squelch, asked.

Earthquake rubbed his eyes and shook out his wings as he stood up, "Yeah, I do. I'm going now".

He yawned again and strode across the room to where a large piece of purple and brown fabric hung down from the door frame to keep their neighbors from seeing inside the MudWing siblings' tiny clay house. Earthquake paused at this exit and turned back to his older sister, "Are you sure you can handle breakfast for Squish and Crumble?"

Squelch smiled and turned her head up so that the warm sunlight bounced off of her dark brown scales, "Of course I can, dummy. Go play with your friends".

Earthquake grinned at her and leaped out of the house and up into the sky.

As he flew high over the tiny village that he called home, Earthquake tilted his wings and swung around so he was facing west. His two best friends, Shadow and Moonlight, lived in the Jade Mountain Territory which was thankfully only a few miles away from Earthquake's village.

Earthquake lived in a small mud hut near the southwest border of the Mud Kingdom. He shared this hut with his three siblings: Squelch, Crumble, and Squish. Earthquake himself was 16 years old, but felt much older. He was quite smart for a MudWing after all, and enjoyed reading to his littlest sister, Squish. The siblings' mother has died just after Squish hatched, so Earthquake and his older sister Squelch were the main providers of the family. Crumble helped hunt with Earthquake sometimes, but he was very shy and avoided most social interaction. Squelch on the other hand was very confident, talkative, and enjoyed having a good argument with her friends and family. Earthquake himself was somewhere in between the two, socially speaking. He considered himself an extrovert, but could become very quiet and detached if he wanted to be. He didn't have many friends, except of course for the ones he was going to meet right now.

As he flew, the ground below him began to change from grassy plains and bogs, into forests of evergreen trees. He could smell the scent of pine even from up in the clouds. He was officially in the Jade Mountain Territory now, which was the area of land surrounding Jade Mountain that all the queens had agreed on keeping untouched. The territory was not under any government's rule, which meant it was basically a haven for all unwanted and abandoned dragons. It was in the Jade Mountain Territory that Shadow and Moonlight were planning to meet him today. 

After about ten minutes of flying, Earthquake stopped and hovered for a moment above a particularly thick clump of trees before suddenly diving down into them. As he extended his wings to slow himself down and set his talons on the mossy ground, he looked up into the faces of two NightWings who were perched on a nearby rock.

"Hey!" Said Moonlight cheerfully.

"Hi... What are you guys doing up there?" Earthquake asked, tilting his head up to look at them.

"I don't know," Moonlight stated as she looked down at the rock under her talons, "It was just kinda here so we climbed it".

"Makes us feel powerful," Shadow said confidently.

"Well I don't care. Come down because there's not enough room for all of us" Earthquake demanded.

The NightWings sighed and jumped off of the rock, landing on the soft ground with a dull thud. 

"You look tired, how late did you wake up?" Moonlight asked, sitting down across from Earthquake.

"Like... half an hour ago? I don't know, why does it matter?"

"Because you usually wake up at some ungodly hour of the day like six in the morning or something," said Shadow, yawning, "I woke up way too early today. It's a tragedy honestly".

Earthquake rolled his eyes, "Great. I don't care." He turned to Moonlight, "How has your week been?"

Moonlight grinned and crossed her talons on the moss, "It was really good! Shadow and I finally caught a fish on Tuesday, so that was exciting! I had to sit there by the edge of the water for hours but I did catch one! It was silver and shiny and reeeaally slippery". The NightWing's bright purple eyes gleamed as she squinted, remembering the happiness she had felt when she caught that fish. 

Moonlight was a very beautiful NightWing. Her scales weren't quite as black and shiny as some of the others, but to make up for it she had bright lavender-colored wings and eyes. She wall pretty tall for her age (15 years old) and had many bright silver stars on her wings and body. She was easy to spot in a crowd because of her bright colors, though to be honest she tried to avoid crowds as much as possible. This was due to the large silver teardrop scales at the corners of her eyes. Moonlight was a mindreader. There were plenty of mindreaders back in the Night Kingdom of course, but here in the Jade Mountain Territory they were extremely rare and often unsettled people. So Moonlight tried to avoid strangers if she could, and borrow Shadow's skyfire earrings when she couldn't.

Shadow and Earthquake both had skyfire to protect them from Moonlight's abilities. Earthquake wasn't sure where his bracelet had even come from. All he knew was that several months after he had first met Shadow and Moonlight, Shadow had brought him the shiny silver and black bracelet that he now wore constantly on his right leg, and which shielded his thoughts from the powers of mindreaders.

"Yeah, but it would have been actually exciting if you let me eat it," Shadow interrupted from where he was sprawled out on the ground.

"What?" Earthquake asked.

"Yeah! She let the stupid fish go!"

"It wasn't stupid, Shadow!" Moon said with a huff, the dreamy look vanishing from her eyes, "It was wriggling and looked sad so I had to put it back".

Earthquake laughed, "Does that even count then?"

"YES IT DOES!" Moon insisted, "Now let's talk about something else if you're gonna be like this with my very important story".

Shadow shrugged, "fine. How was your week, Earthquake?" He looked up at the MudWing with pale grey eyes and reached for a nearby stick that way lying on the moss.

"It was okay... I had to stay up late last night because Squish wasn't tired and kept trying to tell everyone stories."

"Thus the tired look this morning". said Moonlight.

Earthquake nodded.

Shadow had retrieved the stick and was now stripping it of bark using his claws. "Yeah that sounds terrible. If anyone cares to ask I had a terribly boring week".

Moonlight scowled, "He did not, he's lying."

"I'm not lying! Apart from the fish incident all we did was run around in the forest and stuff. I've been looking forward to this morning all week because life has been so boring that I actually missed your presence, Earthquake!"

"Wowwww," Earthquake said, "i feel loved."

Shadow grinned, "I'm only joking. I do love you verrrryyyyy much". He grinned and Earthquake swiped the air in frustration. Everyone knew that the MudWing was extremely bad at accepting compliments, so Moon and Shadow often had contests to see who could embarrass him the most. Earthquake was not overly fond of the sport.

After several hours of just talking and laughing together, Earthquake looked up at the sun through the trees and sighed, "I should probably go. I promised Crumble that I'd take him hunting again today..."

Shadow nodded, "yeah. I told Sparkle that I'd meet her for lunch so I have to go too".

"Oooh yes! Shadow has a daaaate," Moonlight teased.

Shadow winced and looked away, "It's not a date. We're just friends."

Earthquake grinned, "yeah whatever. Tell her I said hi."

"Same time next week?" Moon asked.

Earthquake nodded, "Same time next week".

As he flew away and back towards his village, Earthquake was already dreaming and looking forward to next week when he could see his two best friends again. 


End file.
